Accidenally Love
by Midori Susuki
Summary: La maquina de Lambo sale defectuosa y ve implicado a Tsuna Haru en una dificil situación . los dos viajan en el tiempo y ven distintas cosas . lo cual cuando regresan ambos , Tsuna se da cuenta que siente algo más por Haru Lo se un muy mal summary TT TT
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally Love

SIGNOS DE LA HISTORIA

PENSAMIENTOS =''

-dialogo - accion que realiza

* Flash back* ** fin del recuerdo**

los personaje no me pertence son todos de Katekyo hitman reborn

Historia Pro 2786 si no te gusta , pues no lo leas , pero si te gusta bienvenido

es una pequeña historia de una imagen que hice si quieres que continue la historia , solo deja un review :)

si hay 10 personas que les gusta mi historia la continuare si no se quedara asi .

Mientras en la casa de Sawada se encontraba Haru , Yamamoto , Gokudera , Tsuna , para variar este cuarteto de amigos que se llevaban bien , a pesar de las típicas peleas que tenía Haru y Gokudera.

Después de terminar la tarea , Yamamoto y Gokudera salieron por que la mama de Tsuna entro pedidienlo ayuda con la bolsa del mercado , los dos aceptaron felizmente y salieron de la habitación

Dejando Tsuna y Haru solos, entre ellos había un ambiente algo tenso...

-Bueno Haru , dime como te ha ido en tu escuela – dijo el mientra se rascaba un poco la cabeza  
- Pues muy bien Tsuna ya tengo todos los papeles listo para transferirme al curso donde están todos , el otro día fui al centro de namimori a buscar mi uniforme del instituto namimori – dijo ella feliz  
-Ahh de verás – dijo Tsuna recordando '' es cierto Haru se va transferir a nuestro instituto , ya que reborn dijo que la familia es mejor que este junta, pero no se si sea buena idea '' luego dio un suspiro  
-Hahi! Tsuna que sucede? – dijo ella acercándose a él  
- no pasa nada Haru – de repente se dio cuenta que ella estaba cerca suyo , sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se alejo de ella  
-Ya veo – dijo ella notando la reacción de Tsuna se sintió un poco mal , se levanto y se acerco a la puerta – será mejor que me valla  
- Ah? Y eso porque Haru? – dijo Tsuna al ver que la chica se iba – acaso sucede algo …  
- Me acabo de acordar que he olvidado algo en instituto Midori – dijo ella con una risa nerviosa mientras se forzaba por sonreír

La super intuición de Tsuna noto que Haru estaba mintiendo asi que se levanto para poder detenerla pero en eso alguien abrió la puerta y de un golpe mandando a volar a Tsuna al otro lado de la habitación, Haru por lo menos pudo moverse a un lado para evitar el golpe y vio entrar a la Lambo con I-pin quienes estaban discutiendo para variar por un caramelo  
- Lambo devuelme mi dulce – grito I-pin mientras lo perseguía por la habitación  
-Nunca ¡! – gritaba Lambo mientra saltaba encima de la cama y huia de I-ipn  
-Lampo , I-pin deteng! – no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lampo había saltado contra su cara y de nuevo se había golpeado contra la pared  
- Tsuna-san te encuentras bien! – dijo Haru acercándose a él  
-itai …- dijo Tsuna mientras colocaba su mano en la parte detrás de la cabeza donde seguro tenía un chichón – no es nada  
- Ya veo – dijo Haru sonriendo – pero por si las dudas traeré algo de hielo – dijo con una sonrisa  
- No hace falta Haru – dijo él  
- No insisto – dijo ella ,levantándose y avanzando hacia la puerta

Mientras que ellos hablaban no se dieron cuenta que Lambo había sacado su Bazooka de 10 años y esta estaba algo defectuosa y comenzó a saltar por toda la pieza , hasta que este iba a caer encima de Haru .  
-HARU CUIDADO ¡ - grito este mientras se le levantaba lo mas rápido que pudo  
- que ¿? – dijo mientras veía como en cámara lenta la bazooka iba cayendo encima suyo  
- ¡HAAAARUUU! – grito Tsuna abalanzándose encima de ella alcanzo abrazarla y la bazooka callo encima de ellos dos y luego desaparecieron en una nube de color rosa

Lambo y I-pin se le puso la cara azul y en eso entraron Gokudera y Yamamoto  
- Judaime? Que sucede escuche su gritos – dijo soprendido pero vio en el cuarto que no se encontraba ni Tsuna ni Haru  
- Ellos dos desaparecieron por culpa de eso – dijo I-pin mientras señalaba la bazooka de color morado  
- Teme! – dijo Gokudera agarrando a Lambo y zamarenadole – que le hiciste al Judaime y la bucckout mujer ¿?  
-Calma , Calma – dijo Yamamoto tranquilizando a Gokudera mientras , hacía que soltara a Lambo – ya vez que en diez minuto aparecen los dos  
- Tsk! - dijo enojado sentándose en la cama y sacando un cigarrillo – ojala que sea asi , oh si no hare explotar a la vaca estúpida

Los 4 se quedaron esperando en la habitación , para que pasaran los 10 minutos , mientras en el algún lugar en el tiempo , Tsuna había perdido de vista a Haru y se encontraba viajando por el tiempo ..  
-Donde podrá estar Haru? – dijo preocupado , observando alrededor todos los colores que lo rodeaban era igual cuando viajo a namimori de 10 años en futuro con la pelea con byakuran pero había algo distinto , noto que su ropa comenzaba a desintegrarse – QUE ¡! – dijo ruborizado y exaltado – NOO QUIERO APARECER DESNUDO EN 10 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO EN EL PRESENTE – veía como iba desapareciendo su ropa y ahora solo estaba quedando en ropa interior y como esta se iba volviendo transparente , puso su mano tapando su hombría – POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA ¡!

Una imagen voló por sus ojos y después vio una luz

Gokudera y Yamamoto seguía esperando en la habitaión mirando el reloj de la pared  
- quedan solo 10 segundos para que vuelvan – dijo Yamamoto mirando el reloj  
- 9 – dijo I-pin  
-8 – dijo Lambo  
- 7 – dijo Gokudera  
- 6 – Yamamoto  
-5-  
-4- Lambo  
-3. 2 – Yamamoto  
- 1- Gokudera

en el centro de la habitación apareció una enorme nube rosada , se no se podía ver bien quien estaban pero la voz de Tsuna se escucho  
-iTai – dijo mientras se levantaba un poco cuando se detuvo  
- Hahi! – dijo Haru mientras esta habría los ojos y vio a Tsuna debajo de suyo y su rostro muy cerca  
- Har…uuu- dijo mientras veía que ella se encontraba completamente desnuda enima de él , tenía su cabello color marrón suelto mientras este se mecía por el viento, vio su hermoso cuerpo frágil , sus curvas eran de acuerdo a su cuerpo, un rubor se dibujo en su cara '' no había dado cuenta pero Haru es hermosa ''  
- Tsun..- dijo ella mientras se sentía hipnotizad por ojos de Tsuna , cuando un recuerdo doloroso se le vino a su mente y se alejo de él un poco sin cambiar la posición en que se encontraba

La nube desaparecio encontrando una Haru y Tsuna desnudo en una posición no tan adecuado y un Gokudera y Yamomoto completamente ruborizado y una hemorragia nasal cayendo por su narices , Haru miro a Tsuna hasta su cintura vio que estaba desnudo y luego vio que ella también estaba densuda

-kya! –LANZO un gran grito mientras se cubria con su manos su pechos

El grito se escucho por todo namimori , haciendo que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en la casa de lo Sawada


	2. Un golpe del futuro al presente

Accidentally Love

SIGNOS DE LA HISTORIA

PENSAMIENTOS =''

-dialogo - accion que realiza

* Flash back* ** fin del recuerdo** * Sueño*

los personaje no me pertence son todos de Katekyo hitman reborn

Historia Pro 2786 si no te gusta , pues no lo leas , pero si te gusta bienvenido

Capitulo II

Haru lo unico que pudo hacer fue golpear a Tsuna una fuerte cachetada , mientra de ella se dibujaba un enorme rubor , en eso encima alguien le tiro una sabana para cubrirse su cuerpo que era de exminado por mas 6 ojos  
-Están interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de Namimori – dijo una voz gruesa con un tono de ironía  
- ESA… VOZ – dijo Tsuna con la piel de gallina , mientra observaba de la ventana a alguien quien estaba apoydo en el marco de la ventana , tenía en sus manos sus tonfas para aplicar la disciplina – HIIII ¡! .. HIBARI ¡! - dijo tapándose su hombría y viendo los ojos del presidente de disciplina

El miraba con sus ojos frios la situación y por lo que veía , era una verdadera promiscuidad en una habitación 3 chicos y una chica completamente desnuda y esa chica era la ruidosa que siempre iba gritando por namimori interrumpiendo la paz y el orden con su voz estruendosa pero peculiarmente que era capaz de hacer que su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa cada vez que la veía aparecer y mas encima era amiga de Hibird

- Hoy dia morderé a los herviboro hasta la muerte – dijo entrando a la habitación  
-HIBARI-SAN ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE – dijo Tsuna alarmando tratando de calmar a Hibari – Haru ella , solo apareció desnuda en la habitación – dijo tratando de que Hibari entendiera  
-Es cierto Hibari-san – dijo Yamamoto parándose para impedir que Hibari se dispusiera a castigarlo- Haru Aparecio aquí desnuda junto con Tsuna  
Hibari levanto una ceja mientras escuchaba la escusa mas estúpida de todas , de él sobresalio una venita en forma de disgusto  
- Tonto Hibari el JUDAIME , NO MENTIRIA CON ALGO ASI – DIJO Tratando de defender a Tsuna – QUE TE LO DIJA LA MUJER ESTUPIDA LO QUE PASO AQUÍ – dijo señalando al bulto con la sabana encima

Hibari giro su cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Haru , ella se descubrió la cara con la sabana que le había lanzado , cuando Hibari la vio sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido , la mujer ruidosa y estruendosa se veía diferente a todas las veces se veía realmente hermosa , con sus ojos color café emitiendo un brillo que no había notado , su cabello completamente suelto que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su hombros y un rubor que la hacía ver realmente adorable , la chica estaba a punto emetir una palabra pero decidio castigar a todos por que si esa mujer hablaba de seguro su feromenas se alborotarían mas de los que estaban . Después de unos 5 minutos Hibari se había ido de la habitación sin dejar claro una sola cosa

- Si vuelven a desordenar la paz de namimori –dijo en tono serio- o abusar de una _herbívora _ indefensa -hizo hincapié en la palabra herbívora , mientras observaba por ultima vez la chica llamada Haru Miura y luego desvió sus mirada a los 3 que habían sido golpeados- los morderé hasta la muerte

Después de un rato los 3 chicos se había repuesto de la pequeña golpiza que le había dado el presidente de la disciplina de namimori , Tsuna y Haru se había vestido bueno para Haru solo se puso unos schort de Tsuna y un polerón pero se sentía de verdad incomoda ya que no tenía ropa interior debajo de la ropa de Tsuna , de su cara solo podía haber un enorme rubor , se sentía de verdad muy incomoda ..  
-Tsk!..- dijo un Gokudera molesto – no puedo creer ese tonto de Hibari no le haya creído a usted Judaime lo que dijo – dijo mirando compasivo a Tsuna – NO PUEDO CREEER QUE LA ESTUPIDA MUJER NO HAYA DICHO NADA ANTES DE QUE NOS GOLPEARAS , ESTUPIDA MUJER – DIJO mientras regañaba a Haru  
-ahh ¡! TONTO GOKUDERA ¡ , NO ME VENGAS A ECHAR TODA LAS CULPA DE HIBARI-SAN LOS HAYA GOLPEADO – dijo mientras se alborotaba y discutía y hacia que sus cuerpo se moviera de arriba hacia abajo provocando que su busto diera salto , y eso salto era atraído por dos mirada de Yamamoto y Tsuna que se dibujaba un rubor, Gokudera noto el rubor el de Tsuna , el mismo a darse cuenta a donde era dirigida la vista puso su mano en los hombros de la chica , haciendo que detuviera eso saltos .

- Mujer Estupida – dijo Gokudera bajando su vista para que no la viera Haru el enorme rubor que veía en su cara claramente  
- AHH ¿? – dijo Haru en un tono molesto sin entender nada – Bueno será mejor que me vaya – dijo ella levatandose molesta , dirigiéndose a la puerta – Adios – dijo en tono seco y dando un fuerte portazo que hizo que algunas cosas de la despensa se cayeran .  
Tsuna solo pudo observar la peurta por donde había salido Haru.. y un leve susurro menciono su nombre de nuevo .

En eso llego la noche Yamamoto y Gokudera ya se habían ido a su casas , y Tsuna ya estaba en merced del rey Morfeo, pero su noche no iba a ser nada agradable, al igual de Haru .

* Sueño de Haru *

Se encontraba caminando hacia el altar , era el dia de su matrimonio y su novio , era Tsuna el que estaba esperando al final del pasillo , ella fue caminando hacia a él mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba en toda la habitación, mientras ella iba avanzando por el pasillo no podía ver ninguna cara conocida , y lo que le pareció mas extraño que no llevaba zapatos , llevaba en sus manos unas bellas rosas blancas .  
Llego hacia a su prometido con una enorme sonrisa , puso su mano entrelazada con la de él

-Tsuna-san por fin nosotros – dijo ella observado a Tsuna – vamos a estar juntos

Tsuna no menciono ninguna palabras , en eso el cura apareció comenzó la ceremonia , dijo las palabras que dice el cura . Haru lo escuchaba atentamente mientras entrelazaba mas su mano con la él , pero en ello noto algo las flores blancas que tenía comenzaba a cambiar de color

- que demonios pasa? – dijo observando las flores como iban de blanco a un color rosa claro e iba cambiando mas color acercando al rojo , sintió como la mano que tenía sujeta iba perdiendo fuerza , - Tsu… na …-san … - dijo ella al nota como este de repente perdía el conocimiento , y de su abdomen del lado izquierdo aparecía un mancha roja …. Las flores eran de color rojo , el color rojo de la sangre …  
- Tsuna –san ¡! Resiste – grito ella mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de joven vongola ya muerto – TSUUNA-SAN – GRITABA MIENTRAS LLORABA DESCONSOLADAMENTE- Que fue lo que te paso? TSUNA ¡!  
-Alejate del Tsuna – dijo una voz de la oscuridad  
-quien esta ahí ¿? – preguntaba ella  
- si estas cerca de Joven Vongola , el morirá – dijo la voz  
- QUE? – dijo ella  
-Alejate de él , si estas a lado de él , su vida estará en peligro….  
- Esa voz …- dijo ella recordando lo que había sucedido hoy en la casa de Tsuna – que quieres decir –Espera un momento ¡! – Grito ella hacia la dirección donde se oia la voz

* Fin del sueño Haru*

Haru se despertó de golpe , su cuerpo estaba todo mojado por el sudor frío , se apretó un poco el brazo para ver si ahora se encontraba despierta, le dolio asi que estaba despierta , miro a su alrededor , no había nadie en esa habitación.

-ufs!.. fue solo un sueño , dijo ella – mientra pasaba su mano por su frente , cuando noto algo que estaba encima de su cama – y esto? – dijo ella mientras veía una carta y una pequeño saco que contenía algo… ella no recordaba haber dejado algo encima de su cama , ni tampoco haber escrito algo , trago un poco de saliva y abrió la carta , leyó la carta su cara se palideció y luego observo lo que contenía dentro de la pequeña bolsa….. Haru se levanto lleno una mochila con ropa , escribió una carta que dejo encima de su escritorio y luego cerro la puerta de esa habitación ,esa noche Haru Miura decidió abandonar su casa

Mientras en la casa de Tsuna mientras dormía , el estaba hablando dormido sobre algo , Reborn despertó por que ese maldito discípulo le estaba perturbando su sueño  
- Debes tener mucho coraje para despertarme buckout – Tsuan – dijo mientras transformaba a Leo en un enorme martillo y se disponía a darle un buen golpe cuando

* Tsuna Sueño *

Tsuna estaba encima del logo Vongola pero no entendía porque , se dispuso a levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía en eso apareció Giotto el primero de los Vongola al frente de él  
-Todavía te queda mucho camino por recorrer Joven Vongola – dijo el con su mirada de color ámbar con un aire de tristeza  
- A que te refieres Giotto? – pregunto Tsuna algo preocupado, por que notaba un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba mencionando Giotto  
- Uno se da cuenta de lo cosa mas importante ,cuando la pierde y no la puede recuperar – dijo en un tono triste  
- Giotto por favor explicate – dijo el tono de preocupación – no logro entender  
-Espero que puedas darte cuenta , antes de que lo pierdas – dijo él . mientras se desvanecía en el espacio  
- Espera Giotto , que quieres decirme , espera dime ¿?! – dijo el mientras pudo recobrar su fuerza y levantarse para poder atraparlo , pero el ya había desaparecido

De un golpe la escena cambio y ahora el se encontraba en una sala mientras observaba a dos persona conversar entre ellos 2 , observaba un enorme tubo que contenía algo dentro , que estaba vivo que tenía miles de claves metidos en el cuerpo

- Esta es la voluntad que estaba buscando las mas poderosa de todas que hara , que los Vongola desaparezca para todo eternidad – dijo con una sonrisa maligna  
- No puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta … del gran poder que tenía … pobre ingenuos .. – dijo mientra observaba a las cosa que se encontraba dentro que estaba viva – es hora que inicie la cacería

Esa persona apretó un botón , y del gran tubo gigante comenzó a brillar mientras de el se escuchan un gran grito de dolor desgarrador , mientras los otros hombres se reian y de sus distintos objetos que tenía en sus mano , que era bazooka y una gran hacha esta comenzaba emitir un gran llama de color negra  
* Fin del sueño de Tsuna*

Reborn no alcanzo a golpear Tsuna , cuando este se despertó de golpe  
-QUE Demonios fue ese sueño – dijo el mientras todavía sentía una gran miedo , por el grito de dolor que escucho en sus sueño

- Tsuna – dijo Arcobaleno en tono serio , mietras veía como de sus pacificador emetía una enorme brillo  
-Reborn… que esta sucediendo – dijo Tsuna levatandose acercando a Reborn  
- No lo sé – dijo él en tono de suspenso – pero este brillo no trae ninguna buena noticia

En eso algo rompió a la ventana y golpio a Tsuna estrellándolo con la pared  
- Hey Rebor-Kora! – dijo el arcobaleno quien se mostraba en la oscuridad – Este brillo  
- Si lo sé , Colonello – dijo ocultando sus cara con el sombrero – es un mal presagio  
-ahhh…- dijo levantándose todo adolorido del suelo – que esta por suceder  
-Nada Bueno Joven Vongola – dijo Colonello – se avecina mal tiempo para todos nosotros  
- Qué .. – dijo Tsuna en forma de susto

Al dia siguiente Tsuna volvió a la escuela , no tenía buena pinta ya que no pudo echar ninguna cerrada de ojos en toda la noche , por todo lo que había sucedido , decide hacer una reunión con todos los miembros de la familia Vongola en la azotea de la escuela namimori .  
Ahí estaban todos mientras escuchaban todo lo que había sucedido en el sueño donde aparecían esas dos personas , el extraño brillo en los pacificadores pero no menciono la conversación que tuvo con Giotto

- Ya veo – dijo Yamamoto en tono serio  
- No te preocupes Judaime , Yo su mano derecha prometo patear todo esos traseros – dijo alardeando Gokudera – Usted no se va preocupar de mover ningún musculo  
- AL EXTREMO! – grito Ryohei – les patearemos el trasero al cualquierpersona que quiera dañar a nuestra querida cuidad o a nuestros seres que queremos y mantendremos la paz  
- Lo morderé hasta la muerta – dijo Hibari  
-Kufufu , eso si puede llegar primero Hibari-san – dijo Mukuro en un rincón  
-Que dijiste ¿?- dijo alzando su ceja y preparándose para golpear a esa cabeza de piña  
- OHhh..- dijo el forma divertida mientras sacaba su tridente para prepararse para atacar  
- Hibari-san – dijo mirando hacia lado donde se encontraba Hibari – Mukuro-san – dijo mirando hacia el otro lado – por favor no peleen – dijo Tsuna entremedio de ellos muriéndose de miedo cuando en eso  
-CHICOS TENEMOS PROBLEMAS – dijo entrando Kyoko por la puerta que se encontraba cerrada toda alterada, todos los presentes se dispusieron a escuchar lo que tenia que decir- Haru se ha ido!  
- O_O – Todos  
- Kyoko que quieres decir – pregunto Tsuna alterado  
-Hoy he ido a casa de Haru , por que hoy se supone que iba empenzar su año escolar , pero su padre me han dicho que Haru se ha ido en la noche – decía ella entre lágrimas  
- Kyoko-san tal vez Haru – dijo Tsuna tratando de calmarla – Tal vez no pudo venir , por que tenía algo que hacer …  
-Tal vez si Tsuna-san – dijo Kyoko secándose sus lágrimas  
-Ya veras que Haru aparecerá mañana aca – dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa  
-Tienes razón Tsuna-san

Todos los presentes sabía que era solo una mentira para poder calmar a la pobre Kyoko , era mejor que no se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo y si Haru se había ido era lo mejor a si no estaría de nuevo en peligro como en el incidente de Miliefore ….Tsuna fue a ver la casa donde vivía Haru pero sus padres se habían ido hace 3 días a otro sitio, No había nadie en esa casa  
Asi pasaron 6 meses de que no se supo nada de Joven Haru Miura , su ausecia se comenzó hacer notoria en todos los presentes , sobre en todo Tsuna sentía algo que le faltaba … pero qué.. había podido mejorar su relación con Kyoko , ahora ella le decía Tsu-kun , pero aun sentía que no era suficiente , algo le faltaba…

Mientras en alguna parte de Italia

-Veo que ha sido difícil , pero ya domina la Flama de la Ultima Voluntad – dijo una persona mientras observaba a su pequeña aprendiz – Mi pequeña niña  
-Hi! – dijo levantándose después de la dura paliza que le había dado su instructor , tenia una polera de color blanco de tiras gruesa un poco rasgada , unos schort de color negro que le llegaba debajo de sus muslo , llevaba sus cabello tomado en una gran cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la altura de su busto y de su cabeza salía una flama de color rosa  
- Mi pequeña niña has aprendido bastante desde que comencé a entrenarte, ahora ya puedes resistir un combate, creo que podrias hasta vencer al Vongola – dijo en una risa malévola  
-Sensei no diga eso – dijo ella acercándose a él – Haru no es lo bastante fuerte para vencer a Tsuna-san – de repente Haru sintió un golpe en su estomago que la hizo volar por 30 metro y estrellarse contra un pared –Kya! – lanzo un grito mientras su cuerpo impactaba contra la gran pared de piedras luego se levanto  
-Mi pequeña niña no debes bajar nunca la guardia – dijo él en un tono tierno  
-Hi – dijo ella mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas – Byakuran sensei

Fin II CAPITULO

OOOh por fin he terminado el segundo capitulo , me ha costado un poco que me venga la inspiración , pero aquí esta , que les parece ¿? , bueno espero que les haya gustado , gracias por todos su comentario prometo continuarlo y demorarme un poco menos en subir los capítulos :D

Ahora un pequeño Random

- Ne..Midori-san – pregunto un chico apático de cabello verde mientras aparecía detrás de la pequeña escritora  
- Si Fran .. – dijo ella escondiendo lo que estaba escribiendo  
-Que estaba haciendo? – dijo el observándola intimidadoramente , mientras observaba lo que ocultaba detrás de su espalda – antes de que llegara  
-Yo nada …Fran – dijo desviando la mirada  
-Mentirosa..- dijo el acercándose a ella  
-ahh..Fran que esta haciendo …?! O/o- dijo ella dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió la pared aprisionarla – glup- trago un poco de saliva  
- Midori-san – dijo el acercándose a su rostro – Porque no dice simplemente que estaba escribiendo algo ecchi y listo – dijo él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza  
-QUE?! O/O – dijo ella soprendida – No estoy escribiendo nada ecchii! / , yo no soy como Levy-san – dijo ella tono molesto , sentía como esos ojos verde todavía la observaban – solo estoy escribiendo una historia …. Y tenía vergüenza de que alguien la leyera – dijo ella con un rubor en su mejilla …En eso alguien entro a la habitación  
-UShishishi – dijo una voz con tono de superioridad – Plebeya el príncipe quier…- no finalizo la frase cuando en eso observo la escena de la Rana con la plebeya … - …..  
-Bel-sempai! – dijo en un grito con la cara toda palida  
-Tsk!- dijo en tono de molestia Fran- por que demonios nos interrumpio… sempai


End file.
